


Toast

by iarrannme



Series: Winter Fables [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Troll!Steve, Wedding Planning, troll!Sam, troll!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iarrannme/pseuds/iarrannme
Summary: Steve and Bucky have asked Sam to be their groomsman.  Trolling ensues.The rating is just for some language.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: Winter Fables [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546102
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88
Collections: All of the Stucky, Bucky, Bucky Barnes, Bucky and or winter soldier centric, Captain America and Bucky Barnes, Hail Stucky, I Needed a Laugh Today, Queer Characters Collection, Stucky, Stucky Collection, Stucky Favorites, Stucky Favorites CCC, Stucky Recs by and for Wolfiefics, Stucky favorites, Wholesome Queer Fics





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [SpideyFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyFics/pseuds/SpideyFics), whose work I highly recommend.

Sam put his feet on the coffee table.

Bucky’s murder-eyes didn’t have the effect they used to. Maybe he should relapse. Ah, but then there’d be blood to get out of the sofa, and Steve would make him do it AND give him sad-puppy eyes. Well, wasn’t his therapist always going on about ‘use your words’? He tried: “Feet down, asshole, I just sanded and refinished that.”

“Way to use your words, Buck,” said Steve, who always caught him when he tried the murder-eyes.

Sam took his feet off the coffee table. “So, I gotta do a toast, huh? Man, imma have some fun with that.”

Bucky examined the surface of the coffee table. No marks except the ones he’d put there himself. He nodded grudgingly and put out coasters for their beers.

“The table looks good,” Sam said, saluting him with a beer. “Didn’t know you were into that.”

“He thought of doing the swirls in the varnish,” said Steve, “and did the distressing with his hand.” No need to specify which hand. Steve was proud of him.

Sam raised an eyebrow, nodded in approval, and took a drink. “Lookin’ good. You go into business, I’d pay you to resurface my crappy old coffee table.”

“Tryin’ to use my arm for things HYDRA didn't intend,” Bucky said.

Sam understood. “Reclaiming it. Claiming it? Whatever.”

Bucky nodded. “It ain’t the arm I want, but it’s the one I got and it’s damn well gonna be mine now.” He elbowed Steve to sit on the couch, then gestured with his beer til Steve half-turned and stretched one leg along the couch length, leaving the other foot on the floor. Bucky flopped down, using Steve’s torso as a backrest and his legs as arm- and beer-rests, the way God intended. That torso and those legs should not be wasted staying idle when they could be put to good use, was Bucky’s opinion. (He’d made good use of them earlier too and intended to do so again later, but that was not for while Sam was here.)

Sam snorted in sudden amusement. “I’m up shit creek for groomsmen if _I_ ever get married, though. I dunno which of you would give a worse toast: Mister PSA or Mister Murder-Eyes. ‘So, you’ve decided to get hitched…’”

“Hey now,” said Steve mildly. “I’ve got plenty of stories about you. I can talk about your pitiful running –”

“Fuck you, man.” Sam shook his head, chuckling.

“Or the time when we were looking for Bucky and that redhead –”

“Bucky, you wanna audition for this? ‘Cause Steve just crossed himself off my list.”

Bucky thought briefly, then used his beer as a microphone. “Welcome to Sam and Unknown Person’s wedding, everyone. Lemme tell you about the second time I tried to murder Sam.”

Steve choked. “Bucky, uh, that’s not –”

Sam could see his face, though, and waved Steve off. “Nah man, he’s trolling, let the man talk.”

“So there I was, running around a helicarrier with my head totally fucked because HYDRA, right? I’d just bodyslammed Steve right off its edge and here comes _this_ asshole yelling ‘Steve!’ and going to jump off the edge after him like some fuckin’ hero. Except along with the murder-feelings, my brain was also like ‘Steve just got knocked over the edge DANGER DANGER RESCUE STEVE’ and I knew _somebody_ oughta be yellin’ ‘Steve’ like they were heartbroken and divin’ over the edge to save him and it should be _me_, I was pretty pissed at this little punk actin’ like _he_ had any right. So I grabbed him by the wing and tore it off and tossed him overboard because fuck him, rescuin’ Steve was _my_ job. Then I went and tried to murder Steve some more. Anyway, Sam’s one of my best friends now and I don’t try to murder him anymore, so let’s have fun watching him be married. Unknown Person, treat him right or I'll get nonlethally creative.” Bucky raised his microphone/beer to Sam in a toast.

He didn’t need to glance back to know that Steve was giving him a _look_. Months ago it would have been an “oh god, Bucky, are you sure you’re ready to talk about this?” look, and the answer would have been “no.” Now it was just a look that said, “Jerk.” Progress.

Sam was grinning and shaking his head. “Barnes, that is both adorable and extremely fucked-up.”

Bucky nodded complacently. “Story of my life.”

Sam sighed. “New plan: never marry.”


End file.
